I Prefer the Rain
by Mishkov
Summary: You don’t seem me but I see you so well, you can’t tell but I love you as well. I’ll never stay so never come near. You’re the one thing that I fear. YuffieAxel OneShot.


I Prefer the Rain.

By: Perfect Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing.

Paring: Yuffie/Axel (When I read the first Axel and Yuffie paring, to say the least, I was hooked. Thank you Virulent09, Frozen Passion, Gemini Ninja, and January Blue, for all of your inspiration. You all have such lovely stories.)

(I'm going to try this story from another angle, give it a chance. One shot.)

(I hope it's not too hard to under stand because at first Yuffie is talking about to different men. Both that she loves but one that she loves more.)

(I redid this story a little trying to fix some mistakes so it reads better. I edited this to the best of my ability. So please try not to shun me all that much. Even great writers make mistakes.)

(Her P.O.V)

With every thing said so silently it never bothered me now, I was lost in it. No I was lost in him. I'm supposed to be the brat, but I never really was. I'm supposed to be forever happy and never taken in by the sadness that seems to condemn people.

With all that said I was taken in by my own sadness and selfishness, because I was and am in love with some one that could never really love me back.

So I let it all go, feeling the sadness encircle me and comfort me. I sat on another roof top some where in the depths of Hollow Bastion. I still smiled, that would never go away.

It's a nice day out, well to anyone else they'd stay inside complaining on how horrid it is out today but I've never really cared what others thought and I thought it was quite lovely. I sat still staring out at the darkened sky, my hair plastered to my face and my eyes half shut.

_You don't see me but I see you so well, you can't tell but I love you as well. I'll never stay so never come near. You're the one thing that I fear._

I'm not as weak as he once told me I was, and I'll never be that way again. Or at least I never hope to be that way again. I told them that I was leaving to find myself. It was a lie but not to far off from the truth I was really leaving to be closer to the sadness and farther from another that will never be mine, but that's just fine.

He was just wasted love. Maybe wasted like the one I've so many times fallen into, more like lost my self into. Leon was a childhood crush, a dream I never want to revisit. Someone that's better off with someone else.

Leon needs someone more and I can't be that person. I thought I could but I called out for another name. I get so lost inside that other person. Leon never made me feel that good.

I'll continue to sit here until I fall. I won't need for someone to catch me this time.

_This is Fate; I feel it with in me. You say no, I say so. This is how it will continue to flow. Wild in passion, I'll speak no more. You fear what I'll adore._

(His P.O.V)

In the darkness is where I still stand. I don't understand so I act cold and pretend not to hear when she calls out. Her voice is unclear but I know she calls for me. Her heart still lies in her chest, I'd just break it. I can't save her from her own sadness.

I can't even save my self from my own darkness, even though I do not intend to do so. I like it this way. Say me sick but I shall not hear I'm too clouded by an unclear voice. It's not a bother really; I just do not dare to accept.

_Have I ever told you that I want to feel how it feels to feel you? _

I'm not a coward, I just know my place and she's not mine to love. She deserves better. I tell my self that all the time even though I've never given my self a chance to see if I'm the one that's better for her. I won't try.

I can't. I'll keep my distance. Roxas once asked me if I wanted to be with her. I told him this "Never, I'd prefer to sit in the back and never take my eyes off her. I'll watch her from afar, maybe forever."

_Have I ever mention that I'm in love with you?_

They'd take my words and mistake them as being meaningless. I take them as truth. They say I'm just scared. I've leapt in to the darkness with out a thought or a care and you think me scared? So what if I am. There is one thing that I'll always hate her for, it's that she's stronger then me, not in strength but in heart and mind. I watch her from the darkness never stepping out into the rain. I think am scared, I'll never show it.

_No I've never told you these things, I'm not sure I'll ever want to because I could never protect you._

But maybe one day I'll answer her, but it's not a promise.

(Normal P.O.V and some years later)

"Axel" she whispered softly in to the rain.

"You say my name so freely" he said coolly. She turned around. His piercing green eyes started to stare into her lovely indigo ones.

He stood leaning against the wall of another building so the edge would keep him protected from the rain.

She took in a deep breath, he watched her closely. Then she nodded.

"What cat has your tongue?" he said with a smirk.

"Screw you" she glared.

He rolled his eyes.

"I've waited for you for so long." She sighed. She let down her guard for him.

"Don't tell me you're just a dream too." She softly spoke in to the rain.

"Not this time" he gave into her unclear voice always calling to him and he made a decision that he wouldn't let her be stronger then him. Now until forever, this time he'll stay.

"Why do you sit there" he smiled, knowing what she was about to say.

"Well I..." He cut her off there and finished her words.

"Prefer the rain"

And all she could do was smile and say.

"Axel I know you love me too"

_You make me shiver; I'll stay with you forever._

_(Maybe later I'll make it longer. Woooh dun dun dun dun nananana nan nanana dun dun dun dunaaaa Raaaaaaaaaaw)_

Thanks loves.

X 3


End file.
